Marvel's God of Destruction
by Overlord Hater
Summary: The God of Destruction of universe 7 was too powerful by the god's standards, in fear they poisoned the saiyan god and erased everything related to him. The gods must now correct their failure when he appears and in doing so restore balance to their universes. The only problem is Kakarot has a stronger roster of heroes ready to defend their home with their strongest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know it has been a long time but I am going to attempt a marvel story with Kakarot but instead of the usual control army and take on the entire universe. I am going to write a revenge story against the other gods controlling the other universes.

Marvel is universe 7 and Dragonball super was the original before the 'event' happened. Meaning the two universes exists together, I only accelerated time and had the gods shape universe seven in their lazy image.

Kakarot is the god of destruction and all the events that happened in DBZ and Super happened.

With some changes, Kakarot has a harem (as usual) consisting of Bulma, 18, and Vegeta(female). Kakarot only had 4 kids(Trunks, Marron, and Gohan and Goten)

The Z fighters and the enemies they fought with some that became allies existed but have a different relationship with Kakarot.

Suggestions welcomed on how I should introduce them.

Kakarot is OP! So understand if I make some Marvel Characters weaker than what they are. Also I will try to follow the timeline of major comic events but don't expect it to be precise because I am too lazy to learn when all theses events like civil war 1 and 2, xmen vs avengers, or house of M occurred.

Please read and review and Enjoy

* * *

Marvel Era

In the middle of Earth's oceans we find a huge submarine moving throughout the ocean and bright lights searching the floor for something. Above the ship was a man in his advanced suit of armor calibrated for the deep pressures of the water, his arc reactor acting as a beacon and the slits in his armored face constantly scanning for their objective.

Swimming far lower than any of them dared to reach, a woman in a black leotard with a lightning bolt and her hands creating a yellow light illuminating her vision. Unlike her companion she wore a mask attached to an oxygen tank on her back but with some help, it was reinforced to handle the high pressure and just in case it failed she could easily hold her breath for a long time.

Perks of being a meta human.

Hearing the voice of her friend in her ear piece"See anything Carol?"

"No, too much sand" she responded " Are you sure the energy signature was here Tony?"

"Shield found it first" He said, taking his chances he landed on the ocean floor with Carol following close behind.

"Then why are we here?" she asked

"Um...I kinda owe Fury a favor" he chuckled while Carol glared at him "What?"

"Stop hacking into Shield" she walked towards the underwater cliff and stared into the abyss" Now hurry up and scan this, my skin is starting to get wrinkled"

"Excuse me Ms. Marvel" Tony stomped forward and looked into the darkness, the blue light shooting out of his eyes and a ball falling into the darkness with the same blue light flashing all around as it fell.

 _'Energy signature?, sounds like Fury is not telling us something again'_

Carol remained quiet until a confirmed noise from Tony brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huge structure at the bottom, Looks reinforced and VERY old. Maybe alien?, from the shape it might be" He looked at "Alright Carol, Scans showing it to be around 10,000 Meters. Think you can reach it?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly, we should tell Fury we found it, give him the location and leave. Let him find a way to retrieve it"

"If only it were that easy" she mumbled "I'm sure you owe Fury more than one favor"

"Maybe... alright, how are we doing this?"

"I'm going to rush in there and grab the structure before the high pressure affects me then fly to the helicarrier and go home"

"Easier said then done" he chuckled before holding out his hand "Ready?"

She pulled off the oxygen tank but took a deep breath before, she yanked the mask off and shot off into the abyss at lightning speeds. She heard Tony talking then begin to change into static before her crushed earpiece fell out. The sunlight slowly faded and she rushed past the deep sea diving Whales and unluckily ran into a giant squid. Quickly dodging the tentacles and diving deeper until the light couldn't reach her anymore.

'There goes the pressure" she flinched a bit but kept on track, her own air still under control. The temperature dropped but did not affect her and the increasing pressure was slowly affecting her. After a few minutes she saw a white domed shaped building sitting in the floor and lava surrounding the structure like a prison. She crashed into the floor and shot forward to lift the building.

She paused to look at the building, she saw the entire structure covered in green moss and several dents all across the surface with a few scorch marks on the lower section. She looked at something hidden underneath the moss and moved closer to the symbol, she wiped the material away and revealed a large circle with a break in the circle to make a 'C' and the caption underneath it in ENGLISH LETTERS!

'Capsule Corporation?!' She remained shocked that the leader in technology development had a base THIS deep in the ocean, did anyone know they were this advanced?

'I thought Namor's people were the only ones capable of diving the furthest, Capsule Corp. blew that assumption away!' Feeling her lungs slowly burn she decided to ask questions later and get the prize. Digging her feet into the ground, she stuck her fingers in the ground and gently lifted the dome.

Until...

Carol nearly screamed when an intense screech shot through the water and into her ear drums, the ground begun to shake and several more cracks appeared along the ground allowing even more lava to flow. Feeling her lungs burn even more she quickly returned to the building but her heart stopped as she saw something in the darkness.

She remained frozen as she looked at glowing red eyes the size of a submarine and next to them five huge mouth filled with lots of teeth and black eyes slowly floating towards her. She saw the gaping maws of huge sharks expand but her attention was even more focused on the approaching red eyes. Her lungs were burning even more than before combined with the pressure, she needed air more than ever.

The red eyes finally came into view but now she was wishing it stayed hidden. The light from the lava illuminated the entire area and revealed the biggest octopus known only by myth, the tentacles smashed into the ground with its entire body slowly moving in.

'A Kraken?!" Carol thought as she slowly floated to the building, the sharks she deemed as megalodons rushing her position and one of the Kraken's tentacles slowly moving to crush her.

* * *

 **Pause: Now I know this seems out of character for Carol so to make it clear she is not scared but this is me interpreting my fear of the ocean through my writing. I don't care what people say, I am FUCKING afraid of the deep ocean because the thought of something that BIG living in the dark and can easily move faster than any ship scares the hell out of me. Plus the amount of teeth and how big the eyes are don't help as well, then size comparison to a ship truly frightens me.**

 **Just thought you should know, let me know if you think the same way**

 **resume:**

* * *

"Wish I could go that far" Tony said to his AI companion as he sat on the floor of the ocean still looking at the abyss.

" **In theory, it is very possible to design a suit of armor to handle that pressure** " His AI companion suggested.

"No, it really isn't"

 **"Then how can you build a suit to handle the Hulk of all meta humans"**

That's easy but one small crack in my armor than the whole system is gone, we don't know what's down there yet but it might give me something to do in my spare time, aside from parties."

" **WARNING!"** Tony took that as an disagreement and not the ground trembling.

"Oh come on, It cant be bad for me to try something new Jarvis"

" **SIR! I ADVISE YOU TO CLEAR THE AREA AND ALERT THE HELICARRIER!"** Tony quickly stood up as Jarvis showed the depth chart and seven life forms racing to the surface and the last one had the biggest heart beat.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered as he looked into the abyss to see a glowing yellow figure skyrocketing upward and holding a dome building. Tony watched Carol race past him and fly past the submarine and into the sky, he looked back into the abyss and saw several extremely big sharks coming at him and giant red eyes following at high speeds. Activating his thrusters he followed Carol.

"Fury, you need to take off now!" Tony shouted into his radio, Iron man looked where the ship was when he flew into the sky.

"Why?" the man's voice responded.

"Because you got 6 giant monsters coming straight for you!" He screamed as he saw the red eyes get even bigger. He looked at Carol and saw her gasping for air but still holding the building that had several wires hanging off the bottom.

"There's nothing there " The gruff voice of Fury responded, Tony quickly responded.

"What?! Do you not detect the lifeforms beneath us?!"

"No, there's nothing there" Tony quickly looked back into the water and to his surprise and shock there were no glowing red eyes or any activity as he scanned the area.

"No...no...no" he muttered as he scanned again but could not find anything "where the hell did they go?"

"They vanished..." Carol said, she was able to gather her bearings as she stared at the water "one minute they were chasing me then they vanished, magic?" she asked

"Maybe...no?" Tony wasn't sure anymore, he would have to look over his suit's recordings or make a few adjustments.

"Lets just get this back to the tower" Tony said.

"But what about Fury, he wants this"

"He can get it later, I know what I saw and if this thing is being guarded by such a creature then this could be bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony said.

"Better tell him then, see you back at the tower" she said, angling her body she shot off into the sky and towards New York With Tony following to the best of his suit's abilities.

"Fury"

"Where the hell are you going with that artifact?"

"To our base, Carol's says this thing was being guarded by a huge creature"

"There was nothing on our scan Stark!"

"Then we will give this back to you once we concluded it is not life threatening okay? Good, bye!" Tony cut the connection as he heard Fury beginning to shout and would no less show up at the tower with force to intimidate the avengers.

While fury was shouting at the blank screen, he failed to notice the creeping tentacles slowly grabbing onto his ship and effectively cut off their connections to the outside world by destroying their relays...

* * *

"Put it down slowly, this thing is old and likely fragile" A man in a white lab coat said to Carol as she landed in the underground hangar.

"Its far from fragile Banner, ripping it from the ground and handling the pressure of the deepest known parts of the ocean prove that" she said, Banner chuckled and called in a few people to help wash the building off.

"Can you tell me why we are washing a building?" a woman the size of a pen and dressed in her black and yellow uniform asked. Carol looked at he flying figure before and took a step back as she grew to her normal size for everyone to see.

"Fury wanted it and I had to go deep sea diving to get" she simply said

"Oh that makes sense" she said

"and a kraken was guarding it" the room went quiet as they stared at the blonde heroine in surprise "what?"

"What the hell is a Kraken doing guarding something like this" Janet asked, pointing at the building "wait, how the hell is a kraken still alive ?!" she said.

"The kraken disappeared when I reached the sky, might of been a illusion to scare off any trespassers" she suggested

"Oh yeah, everyone loves to swim to such depths, its the newest trend these days. I might even take a dip to see the lights of a few angler fish" she joked.

"You think the kraken was an illusion?" a new face said and revealed a scientist by the name of Hank Pym. He quietly chuckled at the joke his wife made, he focused on the building with the giant 'C' on the side.

"Had to be, it disappeared faster than Tony could scan it" she pointed to the building "This building was under its protection...then it could of been guarding whatever was inside"

"Perhaps the building was there before the Kraken was" Banner said, the others looked at him for an explanation " just adding my thoughts"

"The scans show this building to be EXTREMELY older than anything ever created by mankind that we know of, the fact its Capsule corp.'s property leaves a lot of questions unanswered"

"Then lets get it open and find some" They all looked up to see Tony flying in and landing next to the dome. His suit was still dripping water and had a few pieces of seaweed stuck to it.

"What did Fury say?" she said, knowing the conversation wasn't pleasant.

"He probably yelled a lot after I cut the connection" he said causing everyone to groan, pissing off Fury was just asking for a bad day with SHIELD "now to get this door opened" he said.

"Let me help" Carol said, they both grabbed the doors and to their small surprise the doors were barely moving.

"Okay... a bit more strength" Tony muttered as they tried again, the doors groaned in protest but eventually opened from their super strength. The entire room went quiet as the gust of damp air rushed out. The people helping stopped to try to get a peak inside but all they could see is pitch black. His eyes acting as a light, Tony walked through the doorway to see what was a giant room filled with old machines and unfinished projects.

"Looks a lot like capsule tech in here, nothing looks any different than what we see today"

"You mean no advance weapons of mass destruction?" Janet joked as she looked at a briefcase hanging on the wall" hello..." she grabbed the briefcase and walked out, placing it on the table to be examined later. She walked back in to see the others looking at two pods next to each other.

"Wow..." Janet whispered as Tony scanned the empty pods with several parts missing from the lower part of the coffin like box.

"The pods must've failed when time passed" He said, Carol was examining the intact computer system near the other side of the room.

"We need some power in here Tony, the computer might still work" she said

"I'd be surprise if it still works after all this time, might mostly have corrupted data" They left the dome to let the people work.

"Alright Tony, get some power in there" Banner said, Iron man walked around the building looking for an outlet or a power box of some sort but could only find the remaining wires hanging out from the bottom. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed connected the wires to a generator brought out by the staff.

Everyone watched the dome become active and the lights sputter before shining brightly illuminating the entire room. Carol walked back inside and walked straight towards the computer slowly rebooting and powering on. She didn't touch anything and watched the screen become white and the capsule logo appear on the screen.

Following right behind her Janet's gaze fell onto the pods sitting on the other end of the room. With lights to see she could look inside the window of the two pods, she gasped and looked more closely at the figures laying inside unmoving. She felt a little disgusted as she saw one have skeletal remains with a lab coat and the other have a man sleeping peacefully...

A man?...

"Guys!" she shouted, rushing in Banner and Pym looked inside to see a man in what appeared to be in his thirties not moving. They shined a flashlight to get a clearer look and saw the eyes rapidly moving around underneath his eye lids.

"He's alive still?" Banner muttered "This doesn't make sense, the skeleton confirmed the machines failed a long time ago. He should've died with the other" Pym said

"I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't human" Tony said as he reentered the room " We have found stranger things, right?" walking to the computer he saw Carol open the files that appeared on the screen.

"Videos?" Janet asked, she and the two scientists stood behind them looking at the archives, a total of 5 and a few schematics for what looked like a chamber and several robots for non-lethal purposes.

"Food recipes?" Tony asked, they all raised their eyebrows as 5 dozen books worth of food recipes filled the screen "Why would they save this? There's nothing in here to even store food let alone cook" Pym said.

Ignoring the recipes (even though Janet would acquire a few later) they opened the archive videos to show each of the five with the same woman in each one. Her turquoise hair and blue eyes made her extremely beautiful but you could tell she was getting older with a few gray hairs appearing in the later images of the last 3 videos. Clicking on the first one, they saw the woman looking at them with a calm but anxious expression.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Tony said.

"Yeah, she looks like the current owner of Capsule Corp. but older" Carol said, making the connection instantly.

The woman on the screen had a striking resemblance to the current owner of the Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs was her name to the world as she and her company led the world into a new age of android creation to serve as a new defense force for the planet against the enemies of Earth and the avengers should they go rogue.

"She's sitting in her giant tower in China right now so how the hell is she here in the pod" Janet said.

"These videos might explain, play them carol" Agreeing, she played the first video.

On the screen they see Bulma checking the pod and adjusting a few wires on the side with her tools, she stopped and walked back to the screen looking right into the camera.

Video 1

 _"Alright, Um my name is Bulma Briefs. I decided to record theses updates to keep those who find us informed of what is currently happening or...has already happened" she walked over to the second pod and opened the door to it "Right now we are currently hiding with several bunkers across the planet holding some of the smartest humans I could find and unfortunately...had to leave the rest to face their slaughter" she walked back to the screen._

 _"My parents chose to remain on the surface with my sister and our children have been taken away from the planet...maybe even this dimension, I cant be sure but I miss them already" she bit her lip to hide her tears " Android 18 has also chosen to stay to see if anything would be salvageable but I fear she wont survive the attack"_ She wiped her tears away.

 _"Vegeta, she was our 2nd strongest fighter but she was assassinated and left us with nothing to protect Earth. I think she took his poisoning the hardest, they denied him a fight and resorted to cheap tactics leaving her alone to fight them" She took off her coat and hung it on the wall then returned to her seat" I told her to join us...as you can see she didn't" She took a deep breath and looked intensely at the camera._

"I don't know what is going to happen, the rest of Earth's protectors are too weak to challenge our enemies and the dragonballs are completely useless against the gods, I mean the dragons are too afraid to even come out.

"Dragonballs?" Tony muttered

"I don't know what is going to happen to our beloved planet, all this was probably pointless but...it was worth a shot. Me and Kakarot are going to be sleeping for a while and hopefully when I wake up he does too. Then we can have some revenge on those gods" she smiled on the screen "but that's it for now, I need to conserve power for the pods and with some luck establish contact with Whis, his mentor and guide. Bye...for now strangers"

Video End

"Gods? What, like Odin or something?" Janet asked

"Play the next one" Tony said

Carol activated the second video and showed the same woman with a warm smile but her eyes were still sad. The man was still unconscious and everything slightly the same.

Video 2

"Um, I believe it has been a long time since the last video, from what I could tell from the chronometer, the pods work better than I thought." she smiled in triumph "From what I can tell, we might be under water I don't know. I am going to send some drones outside through the emergency exit, if we are then might have a chance at an alternative power source to sustain us for even longer. Also need to send a few drones to the surface, see if it is safe to come up" The screen went black but started again but showed the woman with tears in her eyes.

"So, the Earth was attacked but why?" Banner said "If they were this advanced then they could of easily left the planet"

"Unless this threat went farther than Earth, that could explain their gods attacking them" Pym said

"The drones came back from the surface" she took a shuddering breath " it all gone, the cities, dinosaurs, forests, small villages, Even the damn satellites. There's nothing left!" she shouted, gasping for air and letting her tears fall.

"I've let the drones continue on hooking up a power cable and converting the planet's core but mostly the heat coming from the surface to power until our technology finally breaks down. I don't need food or water but I do need a drink" she joked " I am going to go back under until I have to reawaken again to make some adjustments and to see what the next move is, I hope he wakes up before me" she cut the video, switching back to the room showing Bulma again but the entire room is dark except for the computer illuminating her face.

"I guess I can start a diary or something, there is really no one to talk to down here...in the dark" she whispered the last part.

"The man with me is my...husband. We met when I ran him over with my car, he would have killed me on the spot but I was able to persuade him" She paused in thought and then chuckled " I saved the planet for once...funny. We met and the rest just became history until...he met them"

"Them?" Tony asked.

"just listen" Carol said

" Kakarot was by far the strongest saiyan to ever exist in our universe, I mean his race did nothing but fight. Being the strongest attracts unwanted attention and boy did we attract attention" They saw several images of aliens and humanoid like creatures all with the same evil expressions and each one fighting a man with a tail or sometimes fighting different people but with the same tails and a couple with glowing blonde hair. But the images of the man kept appearing and some with electricity flowing around and him and a few with longer hair with no eyebrows.

"Scary looking dude" Janet said as another image of the man covered in red fur and staring down a white demon with spikes coming out his back and several purple orbs covering his chest "both of them"

"As you hopefully saw, that was Kakarot and the people in the other ones were our kids and mate. We defended earth from each and everyone of those things you saw, they threatened the entire universe and each time we succeeded, most of the time it was because of Kakarot but that's what made him stronger than everyone else. After we defeated the last villain we had maybe about 5 years of peace, our son became a scholar and stopped fighting all together much to Kakarot's displeasure and our two sons became teenagers and focused on having fun than fighting" She laughed

"Why is she saying this?" Carol said

"Its been a long time since she has talked to someone, remembering her past helps her cope with being alone" Banner said, speaking from experience to when he had to run away from everything when he became the hulk, people need someone to talk to once in a while.

"his daughter also stopped fighting and focused on living in luxury, Kakarot and Vegeta decided to just leave them alone. They stopped coming to our family gatherings and barely even acknowledged their milestones in life" she smiled, remembering something " He still loved me, we even spent more time together because he was afraid of losing me" she unconsciously rubbed what looked like a scar on her neck.

"I think that is enough back story for now, I have a lot of time to finish our story and hopefully before something bad happens, end video"

Video End

"How much time were they down there?"

"She never says, could be anytime when we evolved and began walking upright, could even be before that. Its impossible for humans to exist when the dinosaurs existed, there has been no evidence of any human remains or civilizations existing around the time" Tony said, JARVIS was looking for any information regarding old civilizations.

"Play the next one, she looks urgent in that one" Tony said, Carol selected the third video and watched as it fizzled to life but with some static.

Video 3

"I cant believe I forgot to mention this right away!" she said, looking worried "under no circumstances do you open the pod containing Kakarot, If he is released before he is awake, they will send-ZZZZHHHAATTTT!" The video's picture suddenly broke apart and static filled the screen but they could see the distorted images until the video replayed back the to beginning.

"Dammit, corrupted files!" Tony cursed as he stepped closer to the console "JARVIS, Think you can fix this?"

" _ **Affirmative sir, the last two videos will also need to be fixed as well. The process could take a while seeing as this is very delicate technology**_ " The AI replied

"Get to it then" Plugging in a dagger into a small port, the AI quickly worked through the system to recover the footage.

The others approached the pod containing the man named Kakarot, their only thoughts were this man was what destroyed the previous civilization and supposedly caused the downfall of an entire universe, possibly the reason for the unexplained timeline.

"Think we should open it?" Janet asked

"You heard the lady Jan, we open it and their 'gods' will come down upon our weak world" Hank said "Not the gods and weak world part but it was implied" he amended after seeing the strange looks from his teammates.

"Well wouldn't it be technically opened since it has a huge crack in the glass, the crack would indicate it is no longer sealed" Bruce said, examining the crack reaching from the top to the bottom "She would prepare for this wouldn't she?"

"The pod was the first way to shield him" Tony said

"Then what was the second one" Hank said

"Its the building itself" Carol finally spoke, her gut already telling her something was wrong "That's explains a lot"

"Explains what?" Bruce said

"It explains how Fury was able to find him in the first place, the building must of hid the energy signature coming from the building or in this case him but when it failed it turned to a beacon for anyone to find"

"So anyone actually monitoring the planet could have found him, Who knows how long Fury was looking for this!" Hank said

"Did you find anything useful when you hacked SHIELD? Something simple as this could of been found, maybe it had a date or a time stamp?" Janet asked, there was no way they could have missed something so obvious.

"JARVIS, Did we get anything from the database pertaining to this?"

" _ **There has been several reports linked to several organizations lurking around the area you found the building, they all appeared to be working with each other without conflict until Shield finally acted "**_

"What organizations?" Tony asked

" _ **Only the well known ones, HYDRA, AIM, Wakanda-"**_

"Wakanda, they were working with AIM?"

" _ **Negative, only observing like Shield was, Black panther wanted to keep the observations secret and keep the avengers in the U.S."**_

"Have to talk to him later, what were the other ones?"

" _ **Several countries looking at meta human studies to improve their armies, Latveria and symkarian but it is not conclusive since they were well hidden by their cloaking technology and only doom bots were seen flying above the area at night"**_

"How the hell did we miss this?! They were all there and we missed this?" Janet said, they all looked at Tony waiting for an answer.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tony asked

"Your the one who has the super A.I and money to keep us going, you mean to tell us you missed this much activity in the span of three weeks!" Carol shouted

"Calm down captain, we got it first and they didn't. I say that is a win for us Avengers"

 _ **"Sir, we have several figures approaching the building**_ " JARVIS alerted the small squad of Avengers

"You were saying?" Carol said.

"Okay? Just send them away I'm sure the front desk can handle them"

"Sir, they are not coming from the front, they are coming from the skies" They quickly ran out of the building ready.

"Make sure the defenses are primed and ready, can we get a name of our guests?" Tony looked at the hangar doors above them waiting for an answer from JARVIS but he was taking longer than he should have "What's the problem JARVIS?"

 _ **"The scans show no signs of life within them, only robotic"**_

"Son of a bitch! I knew we forgot someone" Carol said, the doors exploded and five figures came crashing to the ground. They were covered in ninja uniforms but on their chest was the giant Capsule corporation logo shining brightly on their chest. They quickly raised their hands and produced energy balls just like Iron man could do but much stronger than the billionaire. Their blue eyes glowed brightly and the front one took a step forward with its arm still raised.

"Damn capsule corp" Tony muttered as he raised his hands in the same way.

 _ **"YOU ARE IN THE POSSESSION OF CAPSULE CORPORATION PROPERTY, PLEASE HAND IT OVER OR WE WILL TAKE IT BY FORCE"**_ They all shivered when they heard the cold dead synthesized voice reaching their own ears. Tony looked at the robots then put more power into his hands.

"We found it first" That was a lie" How about you go back to your lady boss and tell her she owes me a new door, or I can send her to you in pieces. You do realize we have a Hulk right?" he said, knowing who ever was controlling them was monitoring the whole conversation through the robots eyes.

"What am I then?" Carol said, her eyes focused on the robots not moving.

"Eye candy" Carol rolled her eyes "Now leave MY property before I sue Capsule corporation for attacking my building"

 **"NEGATIVE, NEW DIRECTIVE RECIEVED. PREPARE TO ENGAGE AVENGERS"** The avengers all tensed while Bruce was ready to transform before they could even stop him. Hank and Janet were reaching for their belts and Carol ignited her fist.

The Avengers and the Androids were staring each other down waiting for one to move, they ignored the smoke going into the sky and the sirens blaring in the hangar.

" _ **Sir another figure is coming, female and in a transport coming fast"**_

"STANDOWN 42! THATS AN ORDER,ALL OF YOU!" Recognizing the voice coming from the speaker on the transportation, the androids dropped their hands and saluted the woman landing on the ground in her white hover car/ plane. The Avengers slightly relaxed but waited for ramp to finish dropping and showing a woman dressed in a black jacket with the capsule logo on the left arm with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with yellow shoes and yellow straps replacing the laces (Trunk's boots).

"Sorry about that, My androids are still being constantly updated. I told them to only talk to you but I guess my technicians put a danger alert on any that see Avengers"

"That doesn't explain why you are here and why you blew up my hangar doors" The woman chuckled when she heard the anger coming from the billionaire's voice.

"Well I'm sure you already know, oh also next time don't put your main base and the mansion in such a populated place. You might understand why your own government is looking towards my company to contain you, no offense... its just business" She shook her short turquoise hair out of her face and walked past the Avengers towards her building. She ran her hands over the strong frame work and stopped by the door.

Carol saw where she was going and took an aggressive step forward, alerting the androids and quickly moving "Get away from th-!" She quickly backed up when the five androids were in front of the woman ready to protect their master "Damn androids...' she muttered

"What were my orders?" The woman asked her creations clearly annoyed.

" _ **SHE SHOWED AGRESSION TOWARDS YOU, WE MUST NOT ALLOW HARM TO COME TO OUR CREATOR'S PROGENY**_ " They replied at the same time.

"initiate shutdown, Code- 54759 EVO" The woman said, the others watch the deadly androids collapse to the ground and their glowing eyes turn dark "Better, cant have a conversation with body guards interrupting" She stepped through the door and was quickly followed by the avengers.

"JARVIS, get those doors fixed. This is going to be a long day" Tony said before walking in and looking at the blue haired woman gasping and running around looking at the junk then ran straight to the computer only to be cut off by .

"That's off limits" she said but the blue haired woman only shrugged her shoulders before pulling a tablet from her bag she had and accessed the computer much to the others shock.

"Its still works, they haven't changed much at all" she whispered, she paced around the room looking at the tablet, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the images Bulma had shown them in the footage.

"This is Amazing! Her data is all here!" She said but frowned when she saw it was mostly food recipes " I always wondered where we got our unique foods from" she chuckled and continued to search for what she came here for. The whole time she ignored the questions the small team of Avengers were asking much to their ire.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Janet shouted in the blue haired woman's ear. The woman jumped and fumbled with her tablet before gathering herself and looking at the annoyed people looking at her.

"Oh sorry, I usually get lost in the past" she said "I'm sure you know me" she said

"Yeah we know who you are" Tony said, his mask hiding his annoyed expression.

"But we want to know why you look exactly the same as a woman from pre civilization, down to the eyes and hair with the face" Carol added in.

"Oh that's easy" she said "The woman you saw is my ancestor, the very reason Capsule corporation and all the technologies we have are further advanced. She gave my predecessors the data they needed to create the androids but luckily her father locked it all away before they could use them "

"Then how do you explain them?" Bruce asked, pointing at the group of androids laying on the ground.

"My father unlocked them long before I was born, he did not have a reason to use them until during the Vietnam and cold war when we saw humans defying things they haven't seen since our ancestors went into hiding" She left out the details of her father manipulating the world to get the funding to place Capsule corp. in the business world and create weapons far better than Stark's. The only reason stark was on top was because he sold his weapons to militaries everywhere and not establishing a failsafe for when those weapons fell into enemy hands. Plus the fact he had a lot of people working in shady business with terrorists until their beloved boss found out thus leading to Iron man being born because of Stark's own weapons being used against him. Everyone at Capsule Corp. was extremely cautious when getting involved with international affairs.

Their ideals seemed to be out of date but that's what happens when you remain hidden from the world for so long without any conflicts regardless of your world being destroyed. The one thing her ancestor did not account for was the people she saved to begin letting others in their vaults and being able to provide for them and sustain life for everyone to live in peace. It seemed unreal when her parents told her the story, humans living in peace. Her mother said that's how everything was before her ancestors left the surface and nothing would change that.

"Unlocked them? You mean your ancestors created these things?" Tony said, Jarvis showed him the scans of their bodies, the machinery was so simple but far more effective than anything he could imagine or anything this world could create. He would have made one himself but JARVIS had alerted him of a virus erasing everything related to the robot. He could only assume Capsule Corp. was involved and activated their failsafe.

"No, my father said some old guy with a hatred for a child created them so he could get revenge but he did almost succeed. That's what I heard" she explained as she listened to the videos before pausing the video and looking at the pods.

"He wouldn't be here..." she muttered, turning around she saw pods hidden behind the group of heroes "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Carol said, a warning on the tip of her tongue but she decided to try to be nice. Emphasis on try.

"It is my concern when it involves my ancestor's vault which I remind you my family and their company have been searching for this specific vault for a VERY long time. Do you have any idea what my family will do when they find out you have their saviors vault?"

"Nothing we cant handle, they're welcomed to try" Tony chuckled, showing a bit of arrogance in his response.

"The androids you have faced are the low level models, they've been gathering data on every single one of you and let me tell you, you are in no way ready to fight those special models" She explained, not caring for what she was revealing.

"She's bluffing" Hank stated, Janet stifled a laugh like the others.

"I think so too" Carol said

" You can look if you can give us some solid answers to what he is" Tony said " Then we can talk about what leaves and what stays, the man in the pod definitely stays"

"Of course, now move!" she pushed passed the iron avenger and walked past the group to look at the pods next to each other, one had the huge crack in the glass and the other held what looked like a skeleton in a lab coat.

"No...she couldn't have died like this" she whispered, tears building in her eyes as she examined the remains "all alone for so long" she placed a shaky hand on the glass out of respect before moving to the next pod. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man, his white armor shined in the lights with his tail twitching on the side. She walked around the pod looking at him with a scientific and hero like gaze.

"Do you know who this is?" Bruce stepped in front of her to bring her attention back to them.

"This? Um...well you see..." she slowly said unsure whether they would love the news "My family has this story or legend as most would call it" she explained.

"A legend, in this era?" Carol scoffed, annoying the woman.

"Its not something to scoff at , what you've found is someone who destroys planets for a living...oops!" There goes the answer they did not want to hear, when Earth was in danger (again) all jokes were off the table and solutions were quickly thought of.

"explain, now" Tony demanded.

"From what I have been told, this man has been responsible for saving the planet from the many threats that showed up to destroy the earth or possibly the universe if he failed to beat them. My grandmother said he was sent here to kill everyone on the planet but my ancestor look alike convinced him to help her instead. Pretty easy considering he was only a child but that's not important"

"Not important?! A kid came here to kill all life but instead became the savior of Earth. Explain why I should not believe this person is a hero if he destroys planets" Carol said

"I don't know, its only a story they tell my generation so we could tell our next of kin. All I know is, he shouldn't be on the planet"

"Why, is he really that dangerous?" Janet asked.

"They're still looking for him..." Tony said, hoping is wasn't too late to hide him from the world or even this universe.

 ** _ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_**

" _ **Sir we have situation in downtown**_ " JARVIS informed the iron avenger, Hank and Janet ran out of the room to get their uniforms and Bruce waiting to see if he would be needed.

"Show us what we got" Iron man's eyes grew brighter and a video was showing on the white wall to show several fires and crowds of people running away from what looked like energy discharges striking buildings and destroying cars." Get me a close up on nearest camera to the energy discharge"

 _ **"Sir, the energy discharges are the exact same as the androids but with hostile intent**_ "

"Tony we need to get moving before more people die, call in our heavies!" Carol said before running out of the room and launching herself into the sky straight into the fight.

"I'll send my androids with you, if its what I think it is you are going to need all the help you can get" Bulma said, using her tablet to reactivate her androids and issuing them their new orders.

"You really think I'm letting stay here?" Bulma growled before shouting. "Bruce, time to get going" The man nodded before running outside. Bulma saw his green eyes glowing before a loud roar echoed throughout the building followed by a small earth quake and the roaring fading away.

"Get your ass moving before more people die, we don't have time for something so stupid" Tony gritted his teeth before running to the door, he stopped at the entrance to look at the woman.

"Don't touch anything" Tony blasted off into the sky following the flames and directions the people were running from. His eyes widened when a red blip on his radar came rushing towards him.

" _ **Incoming**_!" Tony yelled in pain when a body impacted his own, he saw blonde hair as they went crashing into a building and going through the thin walls before crashing onto the streets below. His system came back online after a few seconds and he saw Carol laying next him and a huge dent in his chest with the people running barely giving a glance then sprinting even harder.

"Ah! JARVIS, you ready?"

" _ **All systems ready for combat sir**_ " The blue interface switched to red (combat mode) "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

"Come on, Wake UP!" she screamed at the man in the pod, she screamed in frustration as she tried to open the pod but it was sealed tight "I should've kept one of the androids with me" she muttered before she saw the pad on the side. She looked around to see if anyone of the staff was outside but the entire hangar was empty. Checking one more time, she called out to Jarvis but only received an automated response. Most likely helping its creator with the fight.

She walked back into the building and activated her watch, connecting her to her own special friend.

"Lexi, you there?" The watch flashed a bright yellow before a female figure appeared on her arm and covered in the same clothing Bulma was wearing. Her yellow hair was short and spiked but her green eyes shined with excitement at seeing her creator.

" **Bulma!, Where are you**?" she asked, the AI looked around the building " **and why are you in a vault**?"

"This isn't just any vault my friend, This is THE vault!" She squealed "The avengers investigated the strange energy signature coming from the ocean and it led to this!" She quickly said but her smile slightly fell "And I found her remains"

"Your father would love to hear about this find Bulma, capsule corp. has been looking for this for a millennia!" She said before looking at the files in Bulma's tablet" I should be able to recover the corrupted files faster than JARVIS and also send the data to your father...recipes?" The yellow AI looked at Bulma.

"Don't ask, it will make sense when I tell you what else I found!" she became excited again and walked over to the pod containing the saiyan. The AI looked at the man with a blank gaze before looking at Bulma.

"Bulma, I know this is not suppose to happen when you created me but who is this?" The AI asked.

"Must still be locked down" she muttered, talking about the data her father did not want anyone to get in this day and age "This my technological friend is Kakarot" she said excitedly.

" **I'm still loss** "

"Oh my" she muttered before typing a few commands then waiting as the AI had a blank gaze. Her yellow body flashed for a few seconds before her face became shock.

" **Bulma, we need to kill him!"**

"What?! Why?!"

 **"Can you imagine what this man is capable of? If he wakes up, we are all dead!"**

"He wouldn't kill us" Bulma defended "You saw the history, he is a hero"

"He was only a hero because HIS WIFE was the only reason he fought for Earth! His wife is dead Bulma! He has no reason to let this planet remain" Bulma quickly looked at the pod containing the man and saw his eyes begin to twitch and his breathing begin to pick up " **OH NO HE'S WAKING UP**!" The AI screamed in terror, she scanned the body and saw his readings spike.

"Shut up Lexi!" Bulma whispered harshly before running to the computer "Transfer the data and everything from the video to my implant" The Ai gave her a questioning gaze before following the orders, Bulma winced and closed her eyes, feeling the information and everything the avengers did not get to rush into her head. She concentrated on how her ancestor acted and what she knew about Kakarot personally...intimately.

 **"Bulma, what are you up too**?" Lexi said, she saw her creator stumble before steadying herself in the main computer " **Bulma?"** she asked.

"I-I am..." she whispered, her headache slightly going away before she walked away from the computer and returned to the pod with the groaning man " Do I look like her?" she asked, the AI quickly compared the faces of her creator and the other woman, giving the results"

" **You have a 99.7% match miss but what does..."** she trailed off looking at her creator in shock "Bulma please don't tell me-"

"Yup" Bulma said, smiling at the idea " I am going to pose as his wife" she said, she quickly and gently moved the pod containing her ancestor's remains behind some of the junk "Sorry" she whispered and returned to the pod holding the man.

'Dammit, husband. Husband..." She repeated and recalled everything her ancestor could explain in the computer hard drives.

" **This is a bad idea miss, it wont work** " She pleaded with her creator.

"And why not?, I look just like her" she adjusted her hair and fixed her clothes.

" **But you aren't her! This only works in the movies humans watch** "

"I'm going to be his wife and nothing is going to change my mind. You shouldn't have mentioned that bit of info if you did not want me to do this" She made sure to check her ancestor was still hidden.

"You always have crazy ideas but this one is too much for you to take chances on" she quickly looked for other reasons " And what about your boyfriend, Hmmm? Just going to forget about him?"

"Lexi, you and I both know he's with someone at the moment. You even provided the proof" The groaning man began to move even more, making Bulma a bit more nervous. The whole planet depended on her to act right.

'Now I know what ancestor me was talking about in the first video' she mused before looking at the pad from before.

"Lexi, scan this" the AI looked at the pad before looking back at her creator.

"It is a finger scanner, it is still operational but the print last left on the surface is gone" Bulma looked at the pad before looking at Lexi.

"You think it will work with me?" she asked

"You only resemble your ancestor miss, I never said your DNA was a perfect match" Lexi said but before she could stop her creator, Bulma placed her thumb on the pad "Or you could just ignore me" she muttered

Bulma watched the scanner activate and scan her thumb, she grew nervous when it took a while to get a reading but breathed a sigh of relief when it flashed green. She yelped when the cover of the pod blew off and smashed into the ground loudly. She winced then looked inside the pod to the man moving around and beginning to mumble.

"What do I do?" she whispered and looked at Lexi. The AI stayed quiet and created a barrier to hide behind like she was waiting for an explosion to happen. Bulma huffed and deactivated her watch, sending the AI back into her implant in her head.

"Be careful miss, he's a walking time bomb" Lexi said in her head.

"Um...Kakarot" she whispered, the saiyan stopped moving before he looked in the direction of the voice of his mate.

* * *

"Kakarot..." He turned his head to the voice that he loved for years.

'Wake up idiot!" He mentally screamed at himself, his eyelids were heavier than the increased gravity he trained in. His body was extremely rested but his tail was trying to move, like him it did not get very far. Tired of trying to move naturally, he reached into himself and drew out the energy he possessed to get his limbs moving. He sighed as he felt the rush of warmth flood his body and his mind quickly clear up.

"Kakarot..." her voice came through louder this time. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He slightly winced from the bright lights but focused on the woman looking at him. He gave his mate a small smile but turned into a smirk when he saw the red taint her cheeks. He looked into her blue eyes before lifting himself out of the pod, gripping the side he jumped over the ledge and landed on the floor.

"Woah..." he said as he regained his balance but continued to stumble to the junk pile. His stumbling stopped when he felt a slim pair of arms wrap around his chest and his mate step in front of him, her cheeks was still red.

"Come on big guy, lets get you outside" she grunted as she led him out the door, Kakarot let his 'wife' lead him outside to what appeared to be a larger room filled with planes and cars but he did see the huge hole in the roof leading to the outside. He heard the sirens in the distance with several explosions and small earthquakes shaking the ground they were on, Bulma gently laid him on the side of the building looking for a way to close the door. Kakarot continued to explore and saw the building they came out of looking extremely old, even for capsule corp. and their perfect white buildings.

"What happened Bulma?" he said before coughing and holding his stomach "Oh my stomach" he moaned before shooting forward and throwing up black liquid for about a minute much to the disgust of Bulma watching. Kakarot gagged a few minutes but nothing was left in his system to throw out, he fell on his back gasping for air and wiping the black liquid from his lips.

"I don't suppose I can get my kiss?" he asked sweetly, causing his woman to blush once again.

'She doesn't blush this much..." he thought, Bulma saw the look and quickly stepped into her role.

"Yeah right Kakarot, brush your teeth and some mouthwash then we can talk" she snapped back, Kakarot laughed before standing up and looking at the roof. He stretched his muscles before looking Bulma who was still blushing.

"What happened?" he asked once again, his bones loudly popped and he checked his armor for any cracks, he frowned when he saw his main armor have small crack appear all around when he flexed.

"Yo- We've been asleep for a LONG time, you were poisoned and I had to cure you" she explained, recalling the information she had. She continued to speak again but a powerful explosion from outside caught their attention " But the explanation can wait later, right now we have some people looking for us and want us dead. Go take care of them will ya?" she kindly asked, Kakarot processed the words she spoke really quickly.

"Alright then, nothing changed much huh?" he joked before looking at the sky, he closed his eyes and focused on the huge energies concentrated in one area. He smirked a bit before igniting his aura and opening his red eyes, they glowed then became dark.

"See you soon Bulma" He said before shooting into the sky faster than Bulma could see, Her AI quickly appeared and looked at her friend.

"You suck, your heart rate is not normal and the sweat buildup almost gave you away! You cant act like her!"

"I have to, the world depends on me convincing the GOD OF FREAKIN DESTRUCTION to not destroy us!" she screamed, she clutched her chest and walked around to calm herself.

"Miss?" the AI asked quietly.

"What?!" she snapped.

"What about his family?" she said, Bulma abruptly stopped and grabbed her head, feeling the headache coming on.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" she said.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Tony yelled when he saw Hulk flying towards them at break neck speeds. The avengers present dove to the ground and the ones that could fly launched themselves into the sky. Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four created a force field around the people she was evacuating with Spiderman swinging all the people he could carry from the destroyed buildings.

"Who are these people?!" Steve shouted as he held his shield up from the incoming white gloved fist. The first avenger flew a few good yards away from the alien and crashed into a car with some of his teammates rushing the figures. Carol and wonderman were smashed into the ground by the round figure with massive hands and the same outfit as the alien swiftly moving around them delivering kicks and punches no one could follow.

"We cant keep up Tony, even the androids weren't able to track him" Hawkeye said from his perch on a building, Natasha was with him and had her sniper rifle aimed at the large alien but her strongest bullets kept bouncing off his impenetrable skin.

"THOR!" Carol shouted "Give me some juice" The god swiftly summon lighting and aimed it at the blonde, Carol screamed but felt all her wounds heal and her power come back full force. Thor swung his hammer once again and launched himself at fat alien with Carol right behind him and her fist glowing.

"HAVE AT THEE!" The god shouted as he and Carol slammed their hammer and fist into their target but to their shock it was met with the same giant hands. Carol attempted to burn through the hand but she felt her shoulder dislocate as she was slammed into the street once again.

"AH! she screamed in pain, she tried punching the hand still holding onto her arm but it remained strong and slammed her into the ground again and again. Thor followed the same fate but did not have a dislocated shoulder, his hammer hung onto his wrist but his armor was coming apart. The fat alien threw them into another building and blocked the incoming green giant ready to smash him, wonderman quietly snuck around him then charged with the Hulk still coming down on him.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk smiled in triumphed when he felt his fist crash into something fleshy, his smile turned to a growl as he saw it was wonderman's body imprinted into the ground and groaning in pain. The hulk quickly looked up to meet an uppercut that sent him flying into the sky.

"Nuisance!" The round alien finally spoke, he rubbed his moustache as he saw the 'avengers' they called themselves gather together ready to face them. The slim alien appeared next to his partner and tossed the beaten body of wonderman to them. Thor and Carol crawled out of the ruins beaten but not down, Carol held her arm while Thor could barely hold onto his hammer.

"What do we do Cap?" Thing asked, Steve Rodgers looked at his shield with a large dent in the middle but still holding together.

"What do you want?!" He shouted, the aliens remained in a relax stance but finally smiled.

"We want the saiyan!" The slim one said much to the annoyance of Tony.

"And we said we don't know what the hell a saiyan is!" He shouted.

"You found something with the exact same energy signature as the saiyan. You mean to tell us there is no such thing even related to it?" The fat one said this time.

"Tony, I think we should give him up" Carol whispered "Look, is he worth all of this?" Tony looked at the destroyed buildings in a surprisingly contained area.

"Then what? They might destroy everyone" he said.

"I don't think so, the damage is greatly contained here. They know what they came here for, they only wanted our attention" Widow said as she zoomed in with her sniper.

"Nat is right Tony, give up whatever is you found. Save everyone a few broken bones" Hawkeye reasoned.

"Too late" Spiderman winced , he webbed a bloody spot on his chest "but I am open to less breaking" he joked.

"Look, I don't know what is going on but we have people injured looking at us to blame and those androids saved our asses by helping those people. Who would look like the bad guy?" Susan muttered with Janet and Hank agreeing.

"(sigh) JARVIS? Where is Bulma?" he said

" _ **She is still in the hangar"** _

"what about the man?" the others looked at iron man in disbelief.

 _ **"He is st-"** _ The AI paused before answering _**" The man has fled from the hangar, it appears Bulma may have set him free**_ " Tony and the other avengers present during the discovery began to get nervous.

"Where the hell is he dammit?!"

 _ **"Searching..."**_

 _ **"Searching..."** _ The others waited, confusion and questions on their minds.

" _ **Searching..."**_

"Dammit JARVIS where is he?!"

 _ **"In front of us**_ " Everyone looked up and saw the man who was once sleeping standing in front of them tall and confident. His spiky hair waved in the wind and his cracked armor was gone but the body suit that was underneath showed his powerful muscles. HIs black GI pants swayed with his hair and his white shoes(Trunks like) shined in the sun.

"Crap" Tony muttered, he scan everything he could but came up with nothing. The avengers and FF remained still as they watched the man continue looking at aliens with matching spandex.

"Toppo, Jiren" he said, they could only assumed it was the names of the aliens " What the hell are doing in MY universe let alone on MY planet?!" He said, his red eyes meeting the black and yellow ones of the spandex duo "And you better not lie to a God of Destruction!" the red eyes flashed purple before turning back into red.

* * *

I know, sorry I did not update Kakarot but I am getting to it. That's why we have tons of other fanfics to read to pass the time. Harem suggestions welcomed because when it comes to marvel, I have no idea when to stop. Vegito should be an example of that, also I might need to pull some BS to make the back story connect and for Bulma's descendant trick Kakarot. Also a bit of some under power but I can easily fix it should the occasion arise.

Please read and review

Suggestions welcomed and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, as usual this is not an evil Kakarot but a more tolerant version. He still kills obviously but wont destroy planets if he is in the mood, like a god of destruction.

The harems will be like two parts- Earth and space- although the number may vary, nothing too crazy and not so soon since he has to get over Bulma's death.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

"I'm waiting for my answer Jiren and don't be shy Toppo, I only want the truth" Kakarot joked, the avengers behind him watched in confusion and interest. The avengers decided to remain quiet and wait for the final results and to see if they needed to jump in.

Not like they could make a difference

"We've been ordered by our god to bring you in for questioning" Kakarot tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Then why is your master not here? Am I really not that important"

"He had to attend a special meeting with Zeno and the others, they are expecting you Kakarot" Kakarot remained quiet but gave them a knowing smirk.

"Fine then, let me call my guide then we can leave" Kakarot looked to the skies.

"Wai-" Toppo began.

"WHIS!" He shouted to the sky, everyone looked at the saiyan with even more questions" WHIS WHERE ARE YOU?!" They all watched the sky but nothing happened, Kakarot looked at the red suit fighters with a glare.

"Why isn't he responding?" Kakarot asked

"He's also busy, making sure everything is ready for you"

Kakarot's glare turned into a smirk before crossing his arms and staring at the leader of the little duo.

"Now you're lying" He concluded, they could see some annoyance beginning to surface on the saiyan's face.

"We're not, come with us and you will see we are telling the truth"

"No, under any circumstances the god of destruction's guide must heed his call no matter how important the issue they are dealing with is. And if I know Whis he is rarely busy, hell he usually hangs around Earth to enjoy the food" Kakarot uncrossed his arms and cracked his neck after seeing the giant alien's eye twitch.

"Just knock him out" Toppo whispered "The poison should have weaken him enough, we can take him down"

"It appears so" Jiren mumbled before speaking to the god again "This is your last chance to come peacefully saiyan. I suggest you take it"

Kakarot narrowed his eyes and stared at the duo, not only did they attack his planet but now they think they can insult him. Nobody talks to him like that and nobody lives when they do. The avengers behind Kakarot began to worry about the battle waiting to happen in their city, if these guys could easily destroy the buildings around them, then they could imagine how much it would destroy the cities.

If only they knew.

"Fist of all" Kakarot raised one finger "Don't come to my planet and threaten me!" The avengers and everyone else began to notice the sky becoming dark "number 2, repeat number 1" he joked, they saw his some of the rocks floating off the ground and the aliens in red suits taking defensive positions. "And lastly..." Kakarot narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles and his red eyes glow more.

"I'll get my answers, one bone at a time"

* * *

In a blink of an eye the trio disappeared and windows farther than where they were fighting shattered. The Avengers searched for the fighters but the only thing they could follow was the clouds parting and holes appearing farther away from them.

"Get to the tower!" Steve ordered, the avengers and fantastic four quickly left the area by their own means of transportation. Carol flew through the falling rubble and Iron man went full to speed to get his answers, Tony landed in his hangar with Carol right behind him to see Bulma pacing back and forth.

"Explain!" Tony ordered, Bulma ignored the angry tone and continued to pace. Her pacing was interrupted by Hulk crashing into the ground and the rest of the avengers lading behind them.

"I may have released him" she said quietly but Carol clearly heard her.

"We know that" she muttered before popping her shoulder back into place, Bulma winced but decided to be blunt.

"I lied to him"

"I think I know how" Tony said.

"It was the only way" she defended herself " He was waking up and I'm the closest thing to looking like my ancestor!"

"Oh crap" Carol said, she floated into the air and was prepared to take off. " Where are you going?!" Steve shouted to her.

"To help those guys capture Kakarot! They're our only chance" She flew into the sky leaving everyone looking at Bulma with questions.

"Oh man" she whined but began telling them what she learned but kept some things hidden, for their safety.

* * *

10 mins later

Kakarot crashed into the ground but had Toppo in a headlock and Jiren chasing after them. Kakarot quickly kicked the giant in the head and blocked the powerful kick from Jiren but was punched in the back by Toppo. Kakarot screamed in pain as he was sent flying into buildings, unaware of Toppo appearing above him during mid flight and sending him straight into the ground.

The area was filled with smoke and dust, the ground rumbled for a second before it exploded and revealed a angry god. Kakarot stumbled out of the crater and fell to his knees gasping for air and shaking off his pain.

'Ow! Whats wrong with me?' He thought, his body was weak but it didn't matter, his power should have picked up the slack. Ever since he woke up his body was aching and senses had been dulled. Even during the battle they should have awakened but he still felt weak, he looked up to see Jiren and Toppo land a few yards away from him with handcuffs out.

"That's enough, you cant win" Jiren said, Kakarot grunted as he stood on shaky legs with a dull mind. He didn't feel connected to his body or even with his god Ki.

'You were poisoned...' he heard the voice of Bulma said to him when he woke, the black liquid he threw up might explain why he threw up in the first place

'Question is...how do they know what condition I'm in?' He thought it was weird two weaklings such as these guys were even a challenge for him. Then again it was weird they showed up at the time he woke up...

Did they poison him?

"I have a question before you take me in" He said, his body was still hurting but he could handle it.

"What?" Jiren responded, aware of the blonde landing a few feet from them and walking towards them.

"How?" he asked

"How what?"

"How did you know I couldn't fight you?" The two justice fighters looked at each other, both agreeing to just tell him since he was no longer a threat.

"Zeno and the angels poisoned you, it should have killed you but it didn't. Then they killed everyone you knew and had to 'reset' universe 7, you are the only thing that remains of the original. And they want to destroy you before you become a threat, since we saw the remnants of your past we have to kill everyone here again, the rest of the universe should not be affected"

Kakarot stopped listening after Jiren said they killed everyone he knew, they killed his kids, his mates, his universe, everything he worked so hard to maintain. All his work gone because of those Angels and their stupid fear. It was frieza all over again, afraid he would surpass them.

Carol heard the whole thing so her original plan was not in play, these guys were not here to help. Whoever wanted Kakarot dead was still out there, they wanted everything related to him erased and if they learn nothing was really erased from Earth, whats to stop them from destroying their Earth.

"Satisfied?" Toppo said before stepping forward with the cuffs.

" **No"** Kakarot whispered, Carol looked at the sky darken again and the rocks float again. She looked at the two fighters back away from the glowing saiyan, they looked confident before but now they were worried when Kakarot began to stand. She saw the saiyan covered with small cuts but mostly ripped clothes, she saw his hair begin to rise and his red eyes change to yellow. She decided to get away from the events ready to unfold and watch to see what the outcome was.

"His power is rising Jiren!" Toppo yelled over the increasing wind.

"It shouldn't! Blast him!" Jiren ordered, the duo screamed as a red and yellow ball of energy formed in their palms and aimed at the quiet saiyan. The launched their attacks at the vulnerable saiyan with both combining to increase the lethality.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Carol held onto the ground as a huge explosion filled the area and pushed her into the other buildings. Regaining her senses, she looked up to see the two fighters fly away from the explosion rushing towards her. Her body was enveloped in the energy from the attack, her eyes widened in shock as she was instantly powered and every injury was healed. She blacked out from the massive power boost and crashed into more rubble from the destruction caused by the fighters.

Jiren and Toppo floated above the huge cloud and waited for their target to rise or be nothing but ash. They couldn't sense energy like universe 7 could but they could easily follow an opponent.

"Again, just to be sure" Jiren said, Toppo nodded and together they unleashed another set of beams combining together to form another powerful attack. The already huge crater only became deeper and threw up even more black smoke and fires spread across the destroyed city.

"He has to be dead, he wasn't even defending himself" Toppo said but Jiren wasn't convinced.

"We need a body, if we cant find one we destroy the planet. These 'heroes' cant stop us" He said, not knowing other people were listening in on their small conversation.

* * *

"No!" Bulma screamed, Lexi had been able to follow the fight after they stopped moving at hyper speeds "He cant be dead already, I should've just hid him, find out what his condition was" she muttered, Tony had told the others to look for any people the androids might have missed. The only people there were Tony and Steve, Tony looked at the video feed on his screen showing the two aliens looking into the black smoke.

"Was anyone near the blast radius?" Steve asked

"Only Carol, I cant reach her" He scanned the area but the smoke and rubble was making anything to find impossible " She was flying away but the blast covered everything within 2 miles, the damage is even worse after the second wave"

"Those guys are not holding back are they?"

"I'm afraid that is holding back" They turned around to see Bulma still talking to her watch.

"Come on Lexi, he has to be alive!"

"I'm trying Bulma, the only thing we can see is that damn yellow light"

"Yellow light?" Bulma muttered, she raced to the console pushing the aside the unarmored Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers. "Get me some images on the detonation site Jarvis" Tony kept quiet as the A.I produced a crater in the middle of the city and a bright yellow light glowing and the dust blowing away from the light.

"Its him" she said happily "The super saiyan" she said.

"Super saiyan?" Tony asked but didn't get a response, Steve decided to just watch the video.

* * *

The two justice fighters stared at the crater they made with venom, the light in the center shined like a beacon on the light and the winds produced by the raw power pushed rocks and clouds away.

Below Kakarot stared directly at his next victims with anger he hadn't felt since Frieza killed Vegeta, he felt his body's sickness begin to fade and his power fill his veins.

"Destroy the planet" Jiren ordered, together they gathered as much power as they could and took aim at the Earth, ready to complete their other plan but Kakarot wouldn't allow that. He lost his universe to these gods, he wont lose his planet either.

"JIREN!" He screamed "TOPPO!" His aura grew even more, his hair shined even brighter and his torn clothes swayed in the wind.

"Now!" Jiren yelled, they launched their attacks and they combined once again to form a huge ball of energy racing to the planet. Kakarot in his anger filled state didn't think, he only acted.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!" The ground exploded in raw power and Kakarot charged straight to the ball. Jiren expected Kakarot to catch the ball but they were wrong. Kakarot shattered the energy ball in one punch and continued to fly to them with his power propelling him faster than they thought.

"Jiren!" Toppo shouted but Kakarot disappeared and reappeared behind them, they reacted but Kakarot slammed his foot into Toppo's face sending him flying to the ground unable to stop himself. Jiren's fists hit nothing but air as they tried to hit their target and Kakarot retaliated by powerful decisive strikes aimed at his opponents his chest, the tow fighters became nothing but a blur for a few seconds until Kakarot caught Jiren's fist and threw him into a partially destroyed building.

He exploded from the rubble ready to fight the crazy saiyan but he saw nothing in the sky, he looked to where Toppo landed but saw no saiyan there either.

"Behind you" He heard a voice say, he spun around ready to attack but a beam of powerful energy nailed him straight in his chest, pushing him out of the building and into the ground. Toppo slowly stood from the crater he created and saw his comrade being pushed further into the ground by their target, he quickly shot a Ki ball at the source. Kakarot too focused on his target didn't see the attack from his side, the building exploded in a bright red light vaporizing all the remains and hopefully the saiyan.

Toppo appeared next to Jiren who was standing in the trench he created "Thank you Toppo"

"Sure, now how do we stop him" They saw the vaporized building and Kakarot walking towards them with only anger in his face.

"I don't know, that form shouldn't even compare to us"

"It does compare when he is a god, did you forget he still has Beerus's power?" Toppo said, still watching Kakarot walking towards them.

"Of course, we have to retreat"

"Retreat, why?"

"Cause the longer we fight the stronger he gets, his power is already coming back as we speak. He is already stronger than us in that form, we have no chance" They looked at each other than back at Kakarot but saw nothing there no more "Dodge!" Jiren shouted, they both dove to the ground dodging a kick from the saiyan behind them. Together they blasted the saiyan with powerful red beams, the beams consumed the saiyan and continued until they reached the sky. They stopped putting energy into their attacks and saw the bright light died down.

"Is that it?" Kakarot said, his clothes were further destroyed but he was still untouched. His yellow eyes locked onto Jiren's "I cant let you leave, I'm afraid you wont be going home" They charged together but Kakarot swiftly kicked Toppo in the head and sent his knee into Jiren's stomach. The alien fell to his knees holding his stomach and expecting a hit but it never came. Kakarot had followed Toppo and tackled the giant to the ground.

Toppo tried to push the saiyan off of him but Kakarot just punched him in the face, he became dizzy but could still see the saiyan god raise his fist again.` Kakarot could only see blood as he kept punching his victim again and again. He didn't hear Jiren screaming from far away or see a blonde rushing towards them. He felt his fist get wet with blood, he felt the hard surface he kept punching turn soft and begin to get wetter as each punch connected. He didn't even hear Toppo begging for mercy, he only wanted to hear the dying breaths of Toppo then hear it coming from Jiren as well.

Kakarot raised his bloodied fist ready to kill Toppo but his vision changed from the nearly dead Toppo to rocks flying past him. Kakarot and the blonde crashed into a pile of rocks before crashing into the ground with her on top of him holding his arms.

"Don't kill him!" She said, her voice was stern and her powerful grip increased.

"Get off me human! I have to kill them, if they escape everyone's dead" Kakarot began to increase his strength but Carol wouldn't budge.

"If you kill them, whoever sent them will come back for revenge!" she argued, obviously not knowing how important they were. While they were arguing Jiren had retrieved Toppo and began leaving the scene while the saiyan was distracted. He called in their ship and began boarding the quiet vessel, he looked back to see the two people still on the ground but Kakarot was powering up and the woman seemed to glow even brighter. He placed Toppo on the ground and got into the pilot seat, Jiren steered the ship out to space and activated a portal to return home. He had to report their findings to his god, this mission was a failure.

"Get off!" Kakarot shouted, his power was slowly coming back but for some reason he could not get this woman off of him. He saw her blue eyes begin to glow and her body begin to hum with power. He saw the ship leave the city with his targets and having his kills ruined by this human only made him angrier if possible. The ground shook with power and the two people seemed to be getting stronger at the same time.

"I said off!" He threw his head back and slammed his head into the woman's face, Carol grunted in pain but it was enough to loosen her grip and allow Kakarot to escape. He kicked the female off of him and quickly got on his feet, Carol recovered from the kick and hovered in the air looking at Kakarot. She felt herself buzzing with new unfamiliar power, her senses were heightened, she felt stronger, she felt alive!.

Kakarot looked at the woman with confusion and anger, he didn't care she just spared those villains lives but the fact she saved them from their deaths by him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he said, the woman looked at her hands in amazement then her whole body "Hello?!"

Carol snapped out of her power drugged haze "I'm " she said, she giggled a bit because of how great this felt.

"Stupid human" he mumbled, he cupped his hands together ready to vaporized the human. He could deal with whoever they sent next to kill him, he only wanted an outlet to release his pent up rage. Carol saw the energy and stopped giggling, she charged right at the saiyan ready to stop him from destroying the entire city even more. Kakarot waited till she got closer, he saw her only a yard away and unleashed another devastating beam right in her face.

The whole place was filled with a bright light but instead of getting the screams he wanted, he heard laughing from the crazed woman.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kakarot mumbled, he stopped his flow of power and looked at the laughing woman standing tall "She's one of those people" he saw the energy course over her body and her body glow as bright as his own, if he looked closely he could see a aura fading in and out.

"What is this?!" she shouted in amazement before Kakarot had enough and punched her in the face, Kakarot watched the woman tumble on the ground before rolling back onto her feet. Her smile was gone and a frown was placed on her face.

"That hurt" she said, Kakarot only growled in annoyance before responding.

"Its only going to get worse human" He sneered "A lot worse" Carol undeterred charged right at the saiyan god, her new energy coursed through her body and her powers reached higher levels. Kakarot matched her speed and together they met in the center of the destroyed city.

A bright light exploded from the center followed by a thundering boom, Carol and Kakarot were both in the small crater they made with their fists stuck in a stalemate. Kakarot's weakened state tried overpowering Carol's superior strength but the blonde would not let up so easily. Their bodies shook with heavy strain and their connected fist produced sparks of power.

Tired of holding this position, Kakarot grabbed her outstretched arm and tossed her over his shoulder straight into the rubble of a collapsed building. Carol flew through the rubble and stopped herself in the air before she was tackled into another building by Kakarot. The two rolled on the ground, each fighting for dominance but ending with Kakarot laying on top of Marvel with his fist raised. She yelled in frustration and kicked the saiyan in the stomach, she followed the saiyan into the sky.

Kakarot held his stomach in pain and was unable to see Ms. Marvel tackle him higher into the sky. They flew past the dark clouds and into the blue beautiful sky with the sun shining brightly on the two fighters.

"enough!" Kakarot screamed and abruptly stopped their flight with his own power, Carol tried to keep pushing him more but the only thing she could feel was the saiyan smashing his fist into her exposed back. She felt her bones shake under the blows and decided to begin dishing out her own attacks. She unwrapped her arms around his waist blocking his fast moving fists.

She absorbed the saiyan's energy as best as she could, she felt her fist hit nothing but air until Kakarot abruptly stopped and held his torso in pain. She took her opportunity and began landing powerful punches in his ribs, stomach, and chest.

"Ah!" he yelled in pain, both internally and from the punches of his opponent. He felt his organs constrict in pain and his energy begin to rapidly disappear. He could only assume his body was under too much stress from the poison still leaving his system and him calling on so much energy to keep up. He had to hurry up before he passed out from exhaustion.

The two fighters each punched each other repeatedly with a few not connecting but from a distance anyone could see both were beginning to get weaker with each strike. Carol could feel the new power begin to leave and exhaustion replace it, she saw the bruises forming on Kakarot's torso and face but she could taste blood in her mouth and tell a few bones were broken.

Kakarot saw his opponent begin to try to get some distance but Carol did the smartest thing she could think of at the moment. Kakarot would win but she could ensure no one won, Kakarot launched another punch at the woman but instead of embracing it she ducked under the sloppy swing and wrapped her arms around the saiyans's torso.

"What?" Kakarot said before he felt the woman pull him with her down to the clouds at high speeds that were increasing by seconds "No!" He shouted once he saw what she was attempting.

"If I cant win then neither can you!" she shouted, Kakarot's aura came to life allowing Carol to absorb some of the energy but not enough to make her stronger. She used the power up to increase their speed. The city cam into view and the ground was racing to them, Kakarot wrapped his arms around the woman to attempt to steer her away from their direction but it was no use. He was too weak to fight back and he could tell the woman was close to passing out, he looked to the ground then closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The yellow light racing to the surface crashed into the ground and created a tidal wave of dust and a hail of rocks with huge remaining pieces of buildings flying away. The ground buckled underneath the crash zone, the surrounding buildings still standing collapsed into the crater the width of a pool.

Carol and Kakarot went into unconsciousness as soon as they hit the ground and they could barely feel the rubble bury them in their temporary resting place.

* * *

"Dammit Carol" Tony muttered as he suited up and the others racing to the area they crashed to. Unfortunately the dust clouds covered the entire area and made it difficult to find the exact location since everything had craters and destroyed buildings.

"How do you guys fix this?!" Bulma asked over the radio, she surveyed the entire city and saw nothing but destruction.

"Right now, I'm looking to use magic to restore this place, I am not paying for everything" Tony responded, he would have to call in some magical favors to fix this mess before SHIELD came. He thought it was weird that SHIELD wasn't even flying in yet.

"Tony" Spiderman called over the radio "We've searched the location you provided us but we cant find anything close to a meteor crash site"

"I know Spiderman, right now JARVIS is trying to pinpoint a location but the impact shifted the entire landscape and scrambled the scanners" He hovered in the air, surveying the destroyed city "I'm calling in the xmen, we're going to need more help to find them"

* * *

And done...

Make sure to leave a review

as always, suggestions welcomed

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption chapter

Thanks for the suggestions and hopefully I can make some sense for the battle of the last chapter.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Lets do this...

* * *

"Did we find them yet?" Bulma asked in a bored tone, the AI in her transport turned to her master with an annoyed look.

"AGAIN! For the 19th time again you asked in the span of 30 minutes!" she said, Bulma smirked and admired how her creation could show some emotion "I have not located his KI signature or any lifeforms underneath the rubble, they could've gone farther underground then we calculated" Bulma groaned loudly and took a seat at the controls.

"Then enlighten me, how the hell was able to keep up with him?" she saw the two fighters exchanging blows until Marvel grab him and shoot straight to the ground.

"The scans I got from the substance he puked out was found in his body, the only thing I can conclude was his body was too weak to match what he required for a long fight"

"Explain" Bulma simply said.

"His energy was increasing but it suddenly dropped, it looked like his body was violently shaking, either from strain or fatigue. He has been inactive for a few centuries, maybe his body was not use to the sudden change of activity"

Pause

I wanted to make it seem like he was only weak in that specific moment because he has not fight or trained in a VERY long time. His body would not be strong enough to match the speed like he wanted and the poison weaken his body instead of killing him like it was intended to do. I said his mind was dulled so it would mess up with how connected he would be with his body, like ginyu was when he took Goku's body. He couldn't unlock its full potential just like Kakarot couldn't call upon his amazing power because he wasn't fully connected with his body.

Now amplify it when he called upon his ssj form, it took great anger to reach it but at the price of his body not being able to handle the stress. He was on borrowed time until he passed out from exhaustion.

And Carol, I have no excuse for her. She is incredibly powerful and thought what would happen if she absorbed some of Kakarot's power and the other ki users. It would give her somewhat of a chance against a weakened Kakarot. The only reason Kakarot was able to handle Jiren and Toppo was because he was fresh out of a deep coma, Carol only caught him when his body was beginning to give up.

Don't worry, with a bit of some training and healing, we will have our badass saiyan god of destruction right back.

Resume

"Or the poison began to affect his system like it was suppose to" Bulma said, Lexi decided to be quiet and continue scanning the area they deemed the possible crash site. She only saw iron man flying over the city but without its master. It has been several hours since the fight and Lexi could see areas being magically repaired by doctor strange, she ignored the distraction and focused on their area. She saw a figure hovering above them the entire time but did not inform her master yet, maybe it was time.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Lexi?" she said, waking up from nearly falling asleep.

"There's been a figure watching us, he has shown no hostile intentions but he does show signs of KI usage" Bulma quickly stood up and looked at the images Lexi was producing.

"Another one? its rare to see another person using KI, maybe he can help us?"

"Or he knows exactly where they are" Lexi concluded.

"Either way" she walked to the controls and activated the thrusters" We're going to say hi" Lexi remained quiet as they lifted into the air and flew straight to the figure with a white cape. Bulma slowed their approached until they were hovering face to window with man or from what Bulma could tell, a humanoid.

"Hi!" she said, waving at the figure. She could see long pointed ears and white narrowed eyes surrounded by green skin. She could see his arms had pink spots and were muscular and his claws shined in the moonlight.

"She did say she was going to say hi" Lexi mumbled as she scanned the newest figure.

The figure remained quiet until Bulma began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Who released him?" The figure spoke, his deep voice resonated through the speaker and Bulma could see some fangs from the humanoid's mouth.

"Kakarot?"

"Yes, who released him from his containment?"

"The avengers, they retrieved the building from the ocean" She heard the figure look back towards the ground with a frown "Do you always look mad and annoyed?"

"Only when people find things they weren't suppose to"

"He wasn't suppose to be found?" Bulma could understand why the humanoid would say that, with the attacks and complete destruction of the city.

"For the safety of this planet and possibly the entire universe. I should've interfered sooner" He mumbled the last part but Bulma's transport picked it up.

"What, are like the guardian of the Earth or something?" she joked, the figure looked up from his staring contest with the ground to give the woman a smirk.

"Oh, that would explain you knowing who Kakarot is" she mumbled before focusing on the figure "Then you can find him, help him"

"Sure, its the least I could do for an old friend"

"You're that old?"

"No, its too complicated to explain"

"Then can I get a name?" The figure looked at the woman and thought how amusing it was she had the same face but no recollection of him.

"Piccolo, I'll be right back" The figure flew towards the ground and left the woman trying to recall anything she could.

"Lexi, I cant remember anything from the transfer on a piccolo"

"She never mentioned a person by that name, all figures in the images she provided were never mentioned or simply forgotten to be named"

"Oh man, another loop hole in my plan" she cried out, already thinking of another excuse. Piccolo landed softly on the ground and placed his hand, a purple glow appeared from his palm. He concentrated his Ki into a specific area and fired at the rubble. Bulma could see the rocks fly away but piccolo did not stop, he continued to fire ki blasts at the same spot until he had to begin to lower himself into the hole he created and continue digging.

* * *

Underneath the rubble we find our two fighters laying on a solid crater but tons of rubble crushing them as they sleep. Kakarot was covered in cuts and bruises, the blonde laying on top of him had some dried blood covering her already healed cuts and most of her bruises healed, her costume was mostly intact but it only took a few rips to lose the whole thing. Kakarot's GI pants were the only article of clothing to survive the fights but even those were barely holding together.

The small shake around them jostled Kakarot from his slumber, he opened his red eyes and saw a mound of blonde hair blocking his view. He could only see jagged rocks pushing the woman on top of him closer together.

"I'm so glad my head is so strong" he said, he gently moved his damaged arm and rubbed his head, he could feel a huge bump near his forehead and when he removed his hand he could see blood covering his palm "Never mind" he hissed in pain. He moved his other arm and put them on the roof of their coffin and tried to push the rocks away but they wouldn't budge. He grunted in pain as he tried to apply more strength but his muscles screamed in pain. He dropped his arms on his sides, he may need some help with this.

"Stop moving" Kakarot stopped moving and looked at the woman groaning in pain "My ribs are broken" she said.

"And why should I care? Its your fault we're even here" He pushed his hips upward the aggravate her ribs but the action sent pain shooting throughout his body "maybe you're right" He said as he gasped for air and waited for the pain to go away. He heard her trying to hide her own pain but a small hiss shot from her lips, he slowly let his head drop to the ground and waited for the shaking to stop. It seemed to be getting stronger but not by much.

"Now what?" He asked, the blonde opened her blue eyes and stared at Kakarot with annoyance.

"I'm flying out of here and leaving you to die" she said before slowly shifting her position until she was facing the roof, she used her strength to begin to push the rubble but like Kakarot it wouldn't budge. She tried again but got the same results.

"Stop moving now" Kakarot coughed out, Carol continued to try until Kakarot uncomfortably coughed to get her attention. She huffed in annoyance an let her arms fall to the sides" Thank you" he mumbled out

"What?" She felt something poking her ass but before she could say anything Kakarot spoke.

"I've been asleep for who knows how long, so don't be surprised when my body reacts to a woman pushing her big behind into my crotch" Carol could feel some warmth reach her face but she didn't express her thoughts.

"If I wasn't so tired I would punch you" she said

"Funny, I would've killed you before you stopped me" he said easily, Carol only rolled her eyes "but I was too tired" he joked, his body was still too weak but if he was right, the person coming towards them might be able to help him out.

"I couldn't let you kill those two" Kakarot growled in anger at the thought of Jiren and Toppo reporting back to their gods and angels. He didn't have much time before they returned to finish the job. Hopefully they would assume he was still to weak and sent their servants, he would need some help to ensure the universe is not destroyed again. At least he had Bulma still, His family was gone, HER friends were gone as well and now he needs to make sure Earth is safe for his mate.

If only he knew

"Because of your heroic actions, we wont have much time before they come back to Earth to finish the job"

"Then we give you to them" simple logic he thought.

"Then what, this entire universe has been marked for potential danger and right now I have potentially the most dangerous being coming after me. Your planet is only an obstacle they would not hesitate to wipe from existence, my problem just became everyone's problem"

"Your just nothing but trouble are you?"

"Should've seen the people I fought, they had bigger egos then me" he said, his mind instantly recalling Cell having exaggerated monologues "Do we have an agreement?"

"Its not for me to decide"

"Of course it isn't, I'm staying on this planet with my wife regardless of what you heroes say" he explained " I just don't want to have start vaporizing those who disagree, I'm going to need some new protectors because my old ones are dead" He may not admit it to anyone but his wife, it was nice to have people take care of his planet.

"We'll just have to wait until we get out of here" she said, the whole planet just became priority number one in her mission. If these beings are as powerful as the two she fought, then it really wont be long until they come back. She was really regretting saving those two aliens but maybe, they convinced their masters Earth was with them. She couldn't take that chance on beings they did not know. Her thinking was abruptly stopped when she felt arms wrap around her neck but not enough to choke her.

"Then I'll kill you after all this is over" he chuckled " you might die of old age before this is over" he laughed.

"Really?" she gritted out and tried to get the arms off her neck but he wouldn't budge. She narrowed her eyes and decided to play dirty, she gyrated her lower hips against his crotch one again. Kakarot's laughing abruptly stopped and he quickly let her neck go.

"I need to see Bulma after this" he mumbled, the entire small area shook once again even stronger than before. They could see dust fall around them then complete silence.

"You aren't the first person to try to kill me and you wont be the last" the shaking increased but they continued to conversation

"Did you stop them by shaking your ass on their crotches, didn't think you would be the type" he said "Next time you try to fight me, you wont have a chance" The shaking stopped once again and they could hear someone landing above them.

"And why is that?" she whispered, a yellow beam of energy shot through rubble next to Kakarot's shoulder. He watched a small object fall through the small hole and land next to him.

"Hurry up Kakarot" Kakarot chuckled when he recognized the voice, he turned to his right to see a green bean laying in the dirt.

"I have never been so grateful to see you" he said, he painfully reached for the green bean and held it up" You wanted to know why" He popped the bean into his mouth, he chewed and ignored the bland taste. He swallowed the bits and pieces and waited for the instant results, Carol's eyes widened when she felt the saiyan's body expand then returned to normal.

She turned around when and saw a smirking Kakarot rolling his shoulders the best as he could, he put his hands on the roof then began using his newly restored power to begin a powerful attack.

"Because I'm back"

* * *

Piccolo waited on the surface for the saiyan to make his entrance. His memories recalled every saiyan making some grand entrance and he expected nothing to change, he turned around and saw a blue light shining from the hole. He chuckled when he saw a woman screaming as she flew from the hole and crashed into the ground, he saw Kakarot float out of the hole and land a yard away from him.

His hair was the same and the tail reminded him of when his son first looked at a full moon, He looked towards the dark sky and saw a full moon shining on them.

"Don't worry namekian, I can control it far better than the others" Kakarot chuckled "Oh crap" he fell to his knees and began puking the same black substance but in larger amounts. He saw Bulma land a few yards away and rush out to see her saiyan, Piccolo raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakarot treat her gently like his other wife.

'He doesn't think she is...' He thought before saying something.

"Come on Kakarot, get it all out" Kakarot moaned in pain then coughed up more of the black substance.

"Is this the poison leaving his body?" Lexi appeared on her watch, Piccolo saw some resemblance to a saiyan he did not know the name of.

"Yes Miss Bulma, it might take a few more days until the toxin leaves his system but he should be okay"

"Then we need to leave, let these 'heroes' complete the clean up. We have a lot of things to talk about" Piccolo said, Kakarot wiped his mouth and stood up.

"Alright then, where are we going?" Bulma asked

"Not you, just me and Kakarot" Bulma looked livid but she somehow kept her composure

"Why not?!"

"She comes with me Piccolo" Kakarot said, the namekian decided to appeal to the saiyan's tactical side.

"This is for her safety, it only involves us and what you have missed when you were under" He looked at the imposter.

"She was under as well" Kakarot pointed at his wife.

"It involves what she has been telling you"

"(scoffs) Whatever" he turned to Bulma "Stay safe, I'll be back before you know it" Bulma wanted to protest but kakarot cut her off with a mind numbing kiss then flew after the Namekian.

"Dammit Kakarot" she shouted, Lexi appeared and looked at her master.

"We should follow them Miss" Bulma smirked and ran into her transport and flew after the fading yellow and blue lights. Carol listened to the whole conversation quietly and decided to investigate . She couldn't let the mystery get away on her planet.

* * *

"Did you retrieve the footage? The entire room was nothing but darkness, a figure looked out the window to the ocean.

"Yes, the subject's power, skill, it is all needed for a destroyer. No one will be able to stop us if we can get him to join us"

"You let us worry about that Viper, you're dimissed" The woman saluted her master and walked out of the room, she wanted to go over the data she had managed to get off the computer from the capsule corp. building.

"Lets see what makes you so special Kakarot" she chuckled, her green eyes shining brightly in the light.

* * *

And done, I will feel more comfortable when Kakarot is returned to normal. I don't want to kill heroes or villains but if I have to I wont hesitate, unlike Carol I need her to be alive for the fight against the angels and their champions.

Kakarot will have to tone it down for the sake of an alliance with the world but he WILL NOT save people for the goodness of his heart. No such thing unless he gets something in return of worth.

Also might expose Bulma, then harem option will open up since Kakarot has no one left to care for but himself.

Thanks for telling me about the fight and I hope I was able to clear some things up but I will need to do so in the next chapter, of course we have to have a training montage!

Lol, Thanks for reading

as always, suggestions are welcomed and leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

We're moving in the right direction, lets get our regular Kakarot back.

Also for anyone wondering, Kakarot is no longer a destroyer. He has the power to destroy planets like any god of destruction including all their abilities but he no longer holds the title. He has been marked for dead by zeno and the angels so his title of god of destruction no longer applies to an exiled god aka Kakarot.

Just to clear some things up

Thanks for reading and enjoy

* * *

"Still living on the lookout?" Kakarot asked over the rushing winds as they left the city and passed the clouds, they were heading inland and above the long streaks of lights heading back to the city. They flew above the helicopters and past a damaged Helicarrier, Piccolo looked at the ship he encountered before returning to his official duties.

"I thought I took care of that" he mumbled before responding to Kakarot's question " The first lookout didn't survive the excursion"

"Then how are you still alive?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there" He said, he increased his flight speed and tore through the clouds until they were reaching the colder areas of the atmosphere.

"This planet looks fun, I'm sure Bulma is having a great time studying all this" He said, he saw more cities in the distance and planes flying in and away from their destinations "It is a bit more crowded than before"

"That's an understatement" Piccolo said "The millions of lives in danger increased to the billions, the humans have evolved as well"

"I can see that, they fly, absorb energy, change colors, grow muscles but they still cant use KI"

"Its a lost skill, the humans have been using what they've gained to make the world better or worse" The ocean rushed past them and not too long they ground turned white and snow rushed past them. Piccolo raised his palm, Kakarot saw a huge structure appear in the sky. The white dome was bigger than before but it still had palm trees lining the open area, there was 4 lines of regular trimmed trees on the four corners of the large structure. The 4 towers surrounded the main buildings that were also line with 4 trees.

Kakarot and Piccolo landed on the tiled surface, Kakarot looked at same lookout and laughed at how nothing changed. The buildings were the exactly the same but only bigger but the only thing missing was a black humanoid servant with wide white eyes.

"Nice to see you stick with the traditional style" he commented, Piccolo decided to cut straight to the chase. He waved his hand to conceal the lookouts location, the sun shined brightly on the floating structure and provided enough light to see each other.

"We need to talk about you being the last remnant of the old world" Kakarot looked at the Namekian in amusement.

"You mean Bulma and I, we're the only two left, including you if we want to be technical" Piccolo quickly spun around and shot the saiyan a glare.

"I am the descendant of Piccolo and Bulma is the descendant of your wife's family!" Kakarot stopped chuckling and stared at Piccolo like he was insane.

"No, I was talking to her, my wife!" He said.

"And you didn't notice she had any wrinkles? A lack of a mark on her neck? How about her scent?"

"No" He whispered, he looked at the alien to see anything to indicate he was lying but like his ancestor, a straight face "I cant be the only one left, she was there when I woke up" he reasoned, hoping.

"That's because they found your vault, your wife took you and sealed both of you in the building, away from the purge and angels eyes"

"See? She would be in there with me" he said, Piccolo could see he was trying to rationalize his thoughts "We -

"Sense her life force Kakarot, you'll find your answers there" Kakarot turned around to stare at the clouds flying past them, he could feel the billions of lives with energy ranging from low to high but not with KI. He expanded his search to the entire globe but nothing was familiar, he felt two energies flying in their area but he was not sure one of them was Bulma.

"Drop the cloak" he ordered, Piccolo hesitated but after a few silent moments he waved his hand. Kakarot could feel the cold artic winds breeze past them and waited as the two energies pause then begin heading in their direction. He saw the lights of a yellow transport burst from the clouds and land at the edge of lookout, he saw the blonde woman hovering in the sky, obviously wondering how someone could hide and obvious structure from them.

He saw Bulma walk out of the transport and heading towards him while marveling at the old designs, Piccolo decided to wait at the entrance and to give them their privacy, even though he could hear everything.

"Hey, thought I would stay away?" she joked, Kakarot examined his 'wife' for any details the namekian suggested. She saw her husband narrow his eyes and examine her with a close eye, his red eyes slowly moved over face and stopped at her neck. Her heart rate increased when she felt his powerful hand gently grab her face and turn it back and forth like he was looking for something.

'Oh no' she thought, she could feel her palms gets sweaty and her body was tensed every time he leaned in closer, smelling her 'He knows' she panicked and everyone present could tell.

Except the god denying the truth.

Kakarot's thoughts were quickly finding and eliminating possible reasons on why she did not have a scar on her neck from him, why her scent was mixed with someone else's, and most importantly, why her life force was completely unrecognizable to his senses. He could feel sadness beginning to creep in, memories of his wife flashing before his eyes, memories of everyone he knew dead...gone. The only thing he had left was nothing but a imposter, a harsh reminder of the angels success.

"Do you see it now?" Piccolo said, he stood next to Kakarot and placed his hand on the saiyan's shoulder in a supportive gesture" You are the only one left from your past life, everyone is dead" Kakarot dropped his hand from Bulma's cheek and looked to the ground, Piccolo saw the defeated face of Kakarot for the first time, he had all the memories of his previous ancestors by absorbing them and none of the first ones had ever seen the saiyan defeated. He always was ready to fight the next opponent but he recalled the saiyan always putting his wife first. Vegeta and 18 were always second but he cared for Bulma the most.

"I suggest you leave" He told Bulma, she took a step back in surprise and shock but her eyes had a bit of sympathy for the saiyan "I'll contact you when we are ready" She understood what he was telling her, she walked to her transport but chanced a glance at the saiyan who was quiet the entire time. Her blue eyes met red ones that were not angry but hopeful, like he was hoping all of this was a lie.

He concluded it was...

"I have to see them Piccolo, I'm going to see King Yemma" he said, he raised his fingers but Piccolo stopped him.

"Its all gone Kakarot! Wake up! They don't exist no more!"

"AND WHY NOT PICCOLO?!" He shouted, his aura came to life and pushed Piccolo away, the namekian raised his hands to cover his eyes from the blinding yellow light from Kakarot's transformation. He saw sparks of energy racing all over the saiyan's body and his hair spikier than usual.

'He recovering faster than I thought' he mumbled.

"The angels" he began but only made Kakarot even angrier "they erased the after life we knew, now all the souls go to different places"

"DAMMIT!" He roared, Carol watching the spectacle was struggling to even stay in the area from the massive powered winds. Piccolo was getting nervous as he saw two white energy balls growing in his hands, he couldn't lose the earth, not after all it had to endure since he disappeared.

"WAIT!" Kakarot didn't listen, he needed to destroy something and needed to do it now! He cupped his hands together and took aim at the planet, Piccolo saw the blonde begin to fly towards Kakarot and stopped her by catching in mid flight.

"LET ME GO!" She tried to use her super strength but the green alien would not budge

"WAIT, STOPPING HIM NOW WILL ONLY DETONATE HIS ATTACK!"

"IF WE DONT STOP HIM THE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED!" She reasoned but it was too late, Kakarot in his blind rage threw his hands forward and a blinding white light a giant powerful beam raced from his hands and traveled past the clouds, clearly heading away from the lookout and growing in size until it eclipsed the lookout in size and wasn't stopping.

"LET ME GO, I CANT ABSORB IT BEFORE IT HITS LAND!" Carol pleaded but the guardian of Earth wasn't letting her go.

"YOU'LL BE VAPORIZED AS SOON AS YOU TOUCH THAT BEAM!" Carol couldn't see it but she was sure it was only a matter seconds until the beam reached land and destroy the entire planet. She tried to use her head to hit the green alien but he expertly dodged everything she was trying to do to escape, his grip tighten but her super hearing could hear his heartbeat quickening.

"NO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot added even more power to the point it outshined the sun and grew to the size of a mountain. Anyone watching couldn't see the bright light traveling at high speeds, the people of Canada _(Location of Lookout is in the artic above North America)_ saw the sky turn white and a covered their eyes as they felt an intense burning heat increase and shouting of people running in fear.

Kakarot could feel his attack getting closer to the ground, he was close to destroying Earth. He didn't know what he would do after destroying the planet but he could try to attack the angels at their home if he could figure out a way to reach them.

 _Goodbye_ Earth

'Earth' he thought 'Bulma's home' his breath hitched when he recalled a private moment from his past, just right after Buu destroyed the Earth and killed his family.

 _Flashback_

 _"I love this planet" Bulma whispered as she laid in the arms of her husband, Kakarot had his eyes closed but listened to his wife talking to him. They were on a cliff over looking the entire green forests and huge dinosaurs stomping around._

 _"Mmhm" he grumbled, he could feel the warm breeze ruffle his wife's hair and barely affect his already crazy hair._

 _"I'm serious" she laughed, slapping him on his indestructible chest._

 _"Mmhm" he grumbled once again, tightening his grip. They remained silent after a few minutes but something was bothering his mate. He opened on eye and saw a few tears falling down her face and her body begin to shake._

 _"Thank you" she whispered, he decided to remain quiet and let his wife speak her mind "For bringing us back" she said._

 _"I wasn't going to let you guys stay dead, it was my fault that I didn't break the rules of other world. I wished I did" He remembered coming back to life but learning his sons failed to even stop the monster he left behind._

 _"It just haunts me, seeing your family being eaten then you" she whispered, Kakarot held her tighter to show comfort he rarely shows to even his kids "Then to learn your own kids didn't die but got absorbed" she whimpered, Kakarot could only blame himself for causing this much distress to her._

 _"Then you saved them from Buu but..." He recalled the moment they escaped from the ball of energy but their children die from the planet explosion, Vegeta screamed and punched him for letting their son die, gohan with Trunks, his younger brother and their youngest sister , Maron, was killed with the others and Goten who was also the same age as Trunks died in the explosion._

 _[Pause]_

 _I wanted Trunks and Goten to be the same age because we need gotenks for Buu to absorb. Maron was barely born and Gohan is Vegeta and Kakarot's child, I made it so Gohan was born first but named by Bulma since both parents were too busy fighting to protect Earth although Vegeta showed some concern and Kakarot could barely give a damn since Gohan wanted to be a superhero and that was before when he wanted to stop fighting all together._

 _Gohan was born a year after Vegeta and Kakarot met, something about being powerful attracted one to another[I'll elaborate later]. Kakarot killed his brother because he was far more powerful than Raditz, he killed Nappa but the death of Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu forced them to travel to Namek where Kakarot easily killed the ginyu force then killed Frieza after unlocking the power of ssj from thinking he killed Vegeta but she survived. They left the planet together in the small pod and crash landed on Yardrat, the others were instantly revived and teleported from Namek except for Vegeta and the two powerhouses._

 _They stay on the planet to train but during the process Vegeta gets pregnant and tries to kill Kakarot for doing that to her. They returned to Earth and Bulma is furious with Kakarot for what he done to the female saiyan but she looks at the baby Gohan and instantly forgives the saiyan. And the rest is history._

 _[resume]_

 _Kakarot just has one big happy family he cares for enough to protect them but not to show any concern for their personal lives. Father of the year, but to Bulma he always had a soft side for his loved ones. She just wondered of it would be too late before the others noticed._

 _"I tried, me and Vegeta tried" He also remembered saving Dende but that stupid human grabbed onto his leg and teleported with them._

 _"I know, you won though, and I am thankful for that" She smiled "I got my children, our significant others, OUR friends"_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said._

 _"Sure you don't " she chuckled " And most importantly" she paused and looked at her husband._

 _"What? Me?" he said and gave her a wink._

 _"Our home" Kakarot frowned and turned over like he was pouting, he heard his wife laugh at his antics and hug him "And you too my annoying saiyan, I'm glad I have you back" she whispered into his ear. Kakarot rolled his eyes and stood up, he stretched his back and adjusted his blue GI and walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked at the world he protected and admired what his wife saw in this planet._

 _"Hey Kakarot?" He turned to look at sitting on the blanket._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you promise me something"_

 _"I don't know, can I?" She giggled and gave him the smile he loved._

 _"Promise me you wont let another person destroy Earth" she paused and looked at him "Our home" He looked into her blue eyes with his black ones._

 _"I promise Bulma, I promise"_

end flashback

'Promise' The word echoed through his head and into his heart.

He redirected the beam just before it reached it land, the humans near it would have a terrible tan and most of the snow melted but no one was killed. The beam vaporized the tops of some trees but safely traveled into space but unknown to him it was heading straight into a local moon of Earth's. Carol and Piccolo watched the light fade away and Kakarot drop his hands, his hair returned to normal and his red eyes were looking in the direction his attack was heading.

"Land" Piccolo quickly said, Carol hesitated but followed. Once they touched the tile floor Piccolo waved his hand and a blue shield appeared then disappeared. Carol wondered why he did such a thing but in a few seconds she got her answer.

The moon's surface was vaporized as soon as the mountain sized beam crashed into the surface, the energy sunk into the ground before exploding and lighting the dark side of the planet in a brilliant light. Bit by bit the moon broke apart, the energy's explosive power did not allow any piece of the moon to remain. Satellites across the planet exploded from the energy spreading out across the Earth, cities across the globe had power outages and the space stations were knocked off orbit but safely heading away from Earth. Lets just say Kakarot knew how to introduce himself, even if everyone didn't know who he was.

"Oh my god" she whispered, Piccolo watched the sky become brighter. Kakarot stared straight ahead but Carol was looking at the explosion in the distance. They all could see the rushing force reaching Earth and blowing all the clouds that were around them away. They could see the waters below them creating waves in the distanceand over lapping the ice. Piccolo winced when his shield was hit by the powerful force from the explosion of the moon, they were higher than most so they took the brunt of the explosion.

After a few minutes of bright light, it faded away and the sun shined once again but no clouds covered the globe, people looked around their cities to see nothing but windows destroyed and water returning to the ocean. The avengers scrambled to save the space stations floating away and dispatched several heroes to help those in serious trouble.

"Whoops" Piccolo muttered and walked to the motionless saiyan. Kakarot's eye held a plain look, he was focused on the area that was once covered in clouds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Carol shouted, she stomped over to see how the saiyan could destroy the freaking moon. Kakarot turned around to see the blonde stop a foot away from him, anger filling her eyes. He didn't have time for this.

"Where's her body?" He politely asked but Carol was still angry.

"NO, I WA- GAH!" Carol found her throat being squeezed by Kakarot's hand, his red eyes glowed in quiet rage. He brought their faces close and narrowed his red eyes.

"Where...is...her...body?" he asked again. She tried to punch him the face but he didn't budge, she tried clawing at his arm but that didn't work. Kakarot increased the pressure of his hand until the point she was gasping for air, Kakarot lifted her into the air by a foot to increase her suffering.

"I'd suggest giving the man what he wants, I'll be waiting for you to come back. Then we can try to have a conversation" Piccolo concluded and walked inside for some much needed meditation after dealing with the fast recovering saiyan.

"O-O- kay!" she choked out, Kakarot dropped her to the ground and waited as she gasped for air and rub her bruising neck.

""How?" she asked, a few hours ago she was able to fight him to a stalemate but now...

"I told you before, you wouldn't have chance against me after I healed" Carol remained quiet and flew into the sky with a angry saiyan following close by.

 _'I'm coming Bulma'_ he said, hoping she had some answers he so desperately needed.

* * *

And done, as usual I try to fit in some background info but I might need to devote a whole chapter to explaining some events that changed in the dbz and super lore but Super comes a bit later or maybe soon since I got this new idea that made sense.

Also a new Idea where Kakarot is the hero in the injustice world or where he is the greatest hero Earth has ever had but he needs to leave for official god of destruction stuff. This idea sounds pretty good to me, let me know what you think.

As always, suggestions are welcomed.

Please leave a review

Thanks for reading!


End file.
